Learning Curve
by mira-miele
Summary: Red Alert decides to teach Fireflight about safety. Fireflight decides that's not all he wants Red Alert to teach him. Originally I was writing this for the TF2007Fun Kink Meme. See inside for details.
1. Chapter 1

Summary (and needless author backstory): I started writing this for the TF2007Fun Kink Meme. Then real life decided to become a mess for awhile and the meme has been moved due to the old one reaching the limits for comments. So I decided to rewrite and repost what I've done so far and get the other chapters finished as well since real life has decided to settle down for now.

The prompt was: Appalled at his recklessness Red Alert decides to instruct the young Arielbot Fireflight in safety. Fireflight becomes enamored with Red Alert attempting to do everything he can to lengthen the lessons.  
Eventually Fireflight can't wait anymore and attempts to interface with Red Alert.  
Updated: Probably every weekend.  
Disclaimer: I really don't own anything to do with the Transformers except some action figures.

* * *

Fireflight tried to slip through the hallways of the Ark unnoticed. Luckily, everyone seemed to be on shift or in recharge. If he could just make it to the washracks without being seen then everything would be okay and no one, especially his brothers, would be any wiser about his accident. He didn't think it was possible to die of embarrassment, but he didn't want to find out. He also didn't want or need any more jokes about his "shiny thing" obsession. That wasn't even the reason he crashed while on patrol. Not _really_ anyway. "Stupid lightning. Stupid birds. Stupid every thing on this stupid planet," he muttered in an unusually angry manner as he yanked on a particularly wedged in branch in his shoulder.

So, moving quickly and quietly through the halls, he dislodged as much shrubbery as he could while leaving a trail of drying mud. "At least this day couldn't suck anymore," Fireflight muttered right as he passed by the Security Office. As if some fate had heard and accepted that statement as a challenge the door opened and Red Alert call out to him.

Red Alert had been keeping an optic on the wayward Aerielbot through his cameras ever since he caught the tail end of a rather spectacular aviation incident on one of the perimeter feeds. Red still wasn't sure if Fireflight, the geese, or the sudden storm was to blame. Probably a combination of all three, Red decided.

The security director knew something had to be done to rein in the plane's recklessness. These little accidents could go from amusing to tragic quickly. Red also knew it would be up to him to step in and try to make a difference. Silverbolt seemed to have his hands full with the whole aerial squadron and didn't have any extra time or energy to deal with the youngest. Optimus would probably be the only other person who would notice and care enough to step in, but he had even less time than Silverbolt. Wheeljack would care, but wouldn't notice due to his current project taking up a huge amount of his attention and time. Everyone else would just make a crack about the Aerielbot's attention span and go about their day.

Red followed Fireflight on the monitors until the youngster was right outside the security office door. Just as he was slipping by Red triggered the automatic door. "Fireflight, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Fireflight's shoulders slumped as he turned and walked back toward Red Alert's domain. In all his sneaking he had forgotten that the security cameras were always watching even if no one else was. "Yes, Red Alert?" he asked as he automatically straightened up in the presence of the officer and tried his best to pretend he wasn't covered with mud and tree remains. He had no doubt "a moment" meant "a joor" and "talk" meant "lecture."

Red fought the urge to sigh (a habit he had unfortunately picked up from the humans). He had planned on a nice long lecture about safety, situational awareness, and proper behavior for Autobots. However, he hadn't counted on Fireflight looking so... pathetic was a good word the security director decided. Or those big blue optics that could get almost anything out of anyone. The "look" never worked one hundred percent with Red, but it was just enough to have him switch tactics. He woud skip the lecture and get right to the punchline.

"Starting tomorrow, after your shift, you will meet me here. I will be teaching you the basics of safety. I will arrange everything with Silverbolt and Optimus. Any questions?"

It took Fireflight a few moments to process that was the extent of the "lecture". "For how long?" he blurted out and promptly wondered exacty how much of his foot he could fit into his mouth. It wasn't everyday someone outside his team volunteered to spend time with him and he didn't want to seem ungrateful.

"Until I feel you are no longer a danger to the native flora and fauna of this planet, your fellow Autobots, or yourself. You are both a walking and flying disaster so this may take a while. Now go clean up. You will have a very busy day tomorrow," Red stated simply. _Jeez, Red, don't sugar coat it or anything,_ his inner voice chastised him. "Don't worry, Fireflight, you are young but I know you can do this," he quickly added to take the sting out of his assessment. "Now go."

'Flight all but dove for the door in a hurry before Red could change his mind and just lecture him or bring up any more opinions on his abilities. He was oddly excited about the prospect of spending one-on-one time with anyone. And Red was nicer to him than some of the other Autobots.

The security director almost laughed at Fireflight's completely gobsmacked expression as the flyer practically ran to follow his order. His mirth died a quick and hard death when he realized just exactly what he had gotten himself into. These lessons would seriously cut into his alone-just-the-way-he-liked-it time. Turning back to his console he activated a comm link to Silverbolt.

* * *

A/N: Spell checker said things were cool, but sometimes we disagree. Also, just a heads up. In this story Red doesn't necessarily have a permenant glitch per se. He's just hyper aware of all that could go wrong and doesn't have the best brain-to-mouth filter when it comes to relating his thoughts. The events of "Auto Berserk" just made his reactions worse. That's not to say that in this story the other Autobots don't believe he is glitchy and sometimes he plays along. Personally, I like to think he does have a glitch, but I wanted to try something different than my other stories that I may clean up and post later. Finally: Please review and if you know a Beta that needs a good home let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!! I had hoped to update sooner, but since I'm taking summer courses it seems like I have a test each week. Anyway, here is the second part of what is turning out to be quite the little monster of a story.

Disclaimer: Yeah, still own nothing.

Warnings: future slash.

* * *

By the time Fireflight made it back to the Aerialbot's hanger Silverbolt had already been informed of Red Alert's plans. Fireflight may have escaped one lecture that night, but Silverbolt made it clear, in no uncertain terms and at great length, that the younger flier was not to embarrass the team in front of Red Alert in any way or for any reason. This was the jet's chance to prove he was not the screw-up almost everyone thought he was. Silverbolt also reminded him eight times in the space of twenty minutes that Red Alert was an officer who reported to no one but Optimus Prime himself.

Fireflight tuned out his leader after the fifth mention of Red Alert's status. Silverbolt's lecture was leeching all the excitement out of him. Nodding at what he hoped was appropriate times he concentrated on thinking about the next evening until Silverbolt finally dismissed him.

An hour later Fireflight made it to his recharge berth after a quick detour to the Aerialbot's personal washroom to remove all the mud and plant life. Fortunately none of his brothers, aside from Silverbolt, seemed to be hanging around. That meant two good things. First, he would be able to drop off to recharge faster without them keeping him awake with various shenanigans. Fireflight wanted to be well rested for the next evening.

Second, none of the others would find out about his lessons right away. Silverbolt had been sworn to secrecy in exchange for Fireflight's promise to behave in front of Red Alert. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the fact he needed lessons. He knew he was clumsy and easily distracted and had learned to accept that fact. He just didn't want to be teased about this. This was his "thing" and not theirs.

He also didn't feel up to explaining his aerial mishap. Surprisingly, Silverbolt had been too distracted by the lecture to notice Fireflight's overall appearance. _No worries_, Fireflight thought. I_'m sure he will notice the mud on the floor in the morning. _Fireflight drifted off with that gleeful thought in his processor. It was Slingshot's turn to mop the floor after all.

* * *

Red Alert chuckled to himself as he terminated the comm link to the Aerialbots' hanger. A forty-five minute lecture had to be a record for anyone excluding Prowl and Ratchet. At least Fireflight didn't have to duck any flying wrenches.

"Forget to turn off a comm link again?" a voice asked from the doorway. W_ell thinking of tightly wound SICs.._

"Evening, Prowl," Red looked up from his monitors and offered his friend a smile. "You know how tricky these on/off switches can be."

"The humans have a saying: eavesdroppers seldom hear anything good about themselves."

"As opposed to what some would say within my audio range?" Red responded without any real bitterness. He knew what the others thought of him and he had worked hard to give them that impression. It made it easier to be underestimated.

Prowl sat in the only other vacant chair in the office without waiting for an invitation. Red Alert never offered one and the SIC never needed one. "Fireflight?" Prowl simply asked.

"I see Prime talked to you," Red turned back to his monitors. The twins looked like they were up to something in one of the side hallways that involved at least one minibot.

"Fireflight?" Prowl repeated.

"Is your vocalizer stuck in a loop?" Red asked in annoyance. He had a feeling he knew where his friend was going and didn't know if he wanted to go there. "What is Sideswipe doing with rubber cement?" He zoomed in the camera.

"My vocalizer is fine. And don't change the subject." Prowl was not going to be side tracked easily.

"If I were to change the subject you wouldn't even realize it until you were drifting into recharge," Red shot back not looking up from the monitor. _Yup, the twins, rubber cement and Cliffjumper, This is going to end well. _"Besides, I'm not changing the subject."

"Good," Prowl began. "Now about Fireflight..."

"I'm avoiding it," Red Alert interrupted. He decided he definitely didn't want to discuss this with Prowl at the moment.

"Red."

"Prowl."

"Red."

"Prowl."

"Red Alert," Prowl's voice took a decidedly exacerbated tone. The lambo knew that tone well enough to realize the Datsun was not going to let this go. Prowl waited until Red Alert finally made optic contact before continuing. "I know these past few weeks have been difficult for you. I am also well aware that I may be one of only three who realizes this."

"I thought we were talking about Fireflight," Red Alert cut in before his friend could get any further with that train of thought.

"We are. I just want to make sure you are doing this for the right reasons and not for the wrong ones." Prowl said gently. "I know you would never deliberately hurt someone as impressionable as Fireflight. You can't treat him the way you would the twins."

"Prowl, I am well aware of Fireflight's temperament. I have no plans to push him as I would some of the others who would benefit from these lessons. But, that isn't your real concern is it?" The question came out as more of a statement. The problem and benefit of being friends for as long as they had been was that often they could practically read the other's mind. Sometimes, like now, things could get borderline awkward. Red Alert knew exactly what issue Prowl wanted to bring up.

"Just be careful that you don't use these lessons as an excuse to avoid other...issues," Prowl finally settled on saying. Just as Red Alert knew what Prowl wanted to say Prowl knew if he did say it he would end up bodily removed from the security room.

"I'll be as careful as a long-tailed Steeljaw in a room full of rocking chairs," Red Alert offered his friend a smile; a sure sign he wasn't upset or angry with his friend. He understood Prowl was only concerned about him.

Prowl offered his own version of a smile and they moved on to more neutral topics before Jazz commed his bond mate and reminded him of an apparent "movie night" they had scheduled.

Wishing Prowl a good evening Red Alert once again turned his attention back toward the monitors. He couldn't see any sign of the twins or Cliffjumper and could not decide if that was a good or bad thing. _Oh well, out of sight out of mind_, he decided he didn't have enough energy to be concerned with what his brothers were up to.

Besides, he had to work out how best to approach these lessons with Fireflight. There were so many choices as to where to begin. He wasn't at all sure where to start. The one thing he was absolutely sure of was he wasn't using these lessons to get his mind off a certain cheating fire truck that left him for a certain femme.

* * *

AN: Yes in the world of this story Red and the twins are brothers. Prowl is also Red's closest friend and they've known each other from sparklinghood. And yes, a certain firetruck did something to our favorite security director. But, that's for later chapters. Don't forget to review please.

AN2: I have a poll going, please check that out as well please. It was schedule to close on 7/10, but since I haven't updated lately I've moved the closing date to 7/23.

AN3: Most important: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I'll have responses next chapter!! PS Outerelf, I love your stories btw.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All!! Sorry, it's been so long. I had to finish my summer semester term papers and my computer crashed. The boyfriend let me use his for my papers, but I didn't have computer time for my fanfic. Which by the way are more interesting than doing my term papers. I've made up for the wait with a sorta long chapter (for me anyway). On the upside of my life I did get to go on a beach weekend last week. I wrote most of this chapter in my head while driving through Alabama on the way to Destin. Let me tell you if you have the opprotunity to drive by yourself through Alabama, don't do it. Kidnap a friend to go with you if you have to. I was so bored. The only upshot was being able to think about this story. And I should have my other story updated by Monday (fingers crossed).

This hasn't been ran pass a beta. Please feel free to gently point out any glaring and not so glaring errors. I know I get comma happy at times.

Anyway we all know the summary by now. Still no Fireflight jumping Red Alert. The plot foxes still insist on an actual plot. Go Figure.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter summary: Brothers being brothers.

* * *

"Twins are headed to you," Prowl commed Red Alert almost as soon as he had walked into the security room the next morning. With those five words he knew his morning wasn't going to start out as uneventfully as he had hoped. And the fact that his friend had sounded rather chipper, at least for the SIC, almost caused him to shiver.

"What did they do now?" Maybe he should have investigated what they were up to last night? He should have realized then that he would have to still deal with them later. There were days, and this going to be one of them, that he regretted ever asking that he be the one to handle the twins when they required punishment of any kind.

"They wanted to show you themselves. Apparently they obtained image captures. Speaking of which, please do your best to convince them not to pass those captures around or use them as Teletraan 1's wallpaper. Prowl out." By the tone of Prowl's voice he could be assured that whatever his brothers did this time it was at least going to be interesting.

The twins had indeed used the rubber cement on Cliffjumper in such an elaborate way that it was almost a shame no one was awarding points based on creativity. Red Alert didn't bother to ask where they had gotten bunny ears large enough to fit the mini-bot. Or where they had obtained enough cotton to make the tail for that matter. He knew without asking that he had Jazz to thank however for introducing the twins to the concept of a "Playboy Bunny."

There was just one question he wanted to ask. "Just exactly why did you decide to play dress-up with Cliffjumper?" he asked. "Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?" he prompted after a few moments of silence.

He didn't miss the uneasy look the two exchanged. _The only time they don't give me a reason is....oh. I wonder what Cliffjumper said about me this time._ Red Alert knew from experience that the only time the twins remained silent on their reasons was when they were trying to protect his feelings. It was actually kind of sweet of them to seek revenge on his behalf.

Still he had to maintain order. After extracting a promise not to show the image captures to anyone and to delete all copies he gave them an extra long lecture, his own weird way of expressing his gratitude, and sent them off to be Ratchet's helpers/whipping 'Bots for the day.

Cliffjumper then came to complain to the security director personally. He at least was smart enough not to mention why the twins targeted him. It was hard to take him seriously since the ears and what appeared to be some sort of bow tie were still attached, but Red Alert made an effort to at least pretend to care at first. After an hour however, he had to resort to remotely triggering a camera failure to get away from the red mini-bot and his complaints. Short of locking up the twins and throwing away the key there was nothing would satisfy Cliffjumper. And while that may have seemed like a good plan on some days, Optimus Prime would never agree. Red Alert had asked before.

The day improved slightly after that. Beachcomber was assigned the afternoon shift in the monitor room. He was one of the few mechs Red Alert would trust to do his job without constant supervision. This allowed the Lamborghini to retreat into his private office to finish some reports that he wouldn't have time to do after Fireflight's lessons and before recharge.

Fireflight's morning by comparison started out better. The first thing that caught his attention when he left his room was Slingshot was indeed mopping and cursing in English rather fluently. Silverbolt must have noticed the mud from the night before. As quietly as possible Fireflight slipped out the door before he could be noticed by his brother. No doubt Slingshot would blame him for the mess and and make some mean comments about it. Fireflight was conveniently ignoring the fact that the mess actually was his fault.

He was halfway to the Rec room to get his morning energon when his commed beeped. "Yes?" he asked ducking into a side hallway and out of the flow of foot traffic. He was a little worried it was Slingshot and almost sagged in relief when he heard Silverbolt's voice.

"Hey, 'Flight. Optimus called a meeting for the team leaders today. Our training session has been cancelled. Enjoy your free day," Silverbolt got straight to the point.

"Sweet." The day was getting even better.

"Oh, and don't forget your appointment with Red Alert."

"I won't forget, 'Bolt," Fireflight assured his leader while fighting the urge to vent a sigh. He wasn't _that_ scatterbrained after all. "Fireflight out." He ended the transmission and stepped back into the main hallway.

"Watch it, Airhead," someone growled as they pushed past the jet.

"Sorry, Cliffjumper. I didn't...." Fireflight trailed off when he got a good look at the mini-bot.

"What are you staring at?" Cliffjumper demanded.

Fireflight shook his helm when he realized that he was indeed staring. He almost didn't say what popped into his processor. But his CPU to vocalizer filter failed. "Nothing. I just didn't realized it was the time of the year that the humans celebrate Easter," he quipped before quickly heading in the opposite direction.

By the time Fireflight showed up that evening Red Alert had finished his reports for the evening and arranged for Jazz to monitor the control room. Not wanting to tax the younger mech's admittedly limited attention span they would keep the lessons as distraction free as possible. That meant that Red Alert would hold the first few lessons in his private office.

They would start out with the basic safety rules of the Ark and work their way up from there. Red Alert's eventual goal was to take Fireflight outside and teach him situational awareness. And maybe make the world a safer place for shrubbery everywhere.

Red Alert was almost surprised when Fireflight turned out to be a rather quick study when given a structured learning environment. The younger mech easily caught on to the rules as Red Alert went over them. Fireflight was even able to offer more than a few examples of when he or his brothers had broken a specific rule if prompted. They had actually managed to cover two days worth of lessons by the end of the day.

"Do you have any questions?" Red Alert asked right before he was ready to 'call it a day' as Spike would say.

Fireflight couldn't stop the question that leapt into his processor even though he knew it wasn't what Red Alert meant. "Why did Cliffjumper look like a bunny today?" He mentally winced. Until that moment he had done a good job of not embarrassing his teammates.

It took Red Alert a moment before he could trust himself to answer and not laugh. It wasn't the first question he would have come up with. "The twins decided to play a joke on him."

"Oh. Why?" Another mental wince. He really needed to get his vocalizer filter fixed.

Red Alert considered his answer. He didn't want to tell Fireflight it was probably due to Cliffjumper insulting the security director. He decided to settle on the truth, but not the whole truth. "I didn't ask. With my brothers it's best not to know sometimes."

"That makes sense I guess," Fireflight offered. Finally, something he didn't want to smack himself for saying. Unfortunately that feeling didn't last long. "Kind of like when 'Shot returns with a part that looks like it belongs to Blades and then Hotspot contacts Silverbolt and then Silverbolt calls him into his office and yells at him. I mean he yells at 'Shot and not Hotspot. I think Optimus is the only one that can yell at team leaders. Well him and Prowl. Although, now that I think about it I don't think they yell. I mean, I've never heard Optimus actually yell..."

"Uh...yeah something like that," Red Alert interrupted. He also made a mental note to keep a closer optic on Slingshot and Blades. "Anyway, I'll see you at the same time tomorrow. Now scoot," Red Alert stood to escort him out of his office and the security room.

Red Alert watched him head down the hall from the doorway. Fireflight was a good youngling. All he needed was a little guidance. Red Alert thanked Jazz for covering the monitors and sent him on his way to Prowl. He turned back to the monitors and followed Fireflight's progress back toward the Aerialbots' hanger.

Red Alert saw Fireflight tense when he ran into Slingshot in the hallway right outside the hanger doors. Without really processing the thought he flipped on the audio for that camera.

"So, rumor has it Red Alert nailed you for reckless flying and he's making you sit through his boring lectures," Slingshot taunted. He knew Red Alert was giving his brother lessons, but he was just mad enough about having to mop up Fireflight's mess to feel justified in being a little mean.

"They're 'lessons' and not 'lectures'. And it wasn't reckless flying. Some lightning just screwed up a few of my sensors," Fireflight wasn't going to take the bait. Starting an argument with Slingshot was the last thing he wanted. He reasoned that Slingshot was just angry about the mud. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Fireflight was the one who left the mess.

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't embarrass us in front of him," Slingshot echoed Silverbolt's earlier warning. Just not as nicely. "Bad enough our own air commander is afraid of heights," and with that Slingshot shouldered past Fireflight and headed toward the rec room.

"Jerk," Fireflight muttered, offended on both his own behalf and Silverbolt's. Shaking his helm he finally headed inside their hanger.

A thoughtful look crossed Red Alert's facial plates as he flipped the audio off once again. Shrugging to himself he pressed a few keys on one of the terminals before setting the systems on automatic. Teletraan 1 would let him know if anything came up he needed to concern himself with.

Meanwhile, Slingshot couldn't figure out why he just got messaged a new duty roster for the next day. Or why he was now assigned to help Perceptor clean and rearrange his lab.

* * *

Review responses: First, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or put this story under "alerts". I was actually surprised. I've read each and every one of them and appreciate them all. Sorry if I'm both rambling and gushing. Now to address a few:

Phish with no pen-yes they are probably going to be one of those teeth rotting pairs. Fireflight is so adorable he could do it himself.

Grey Grapevines-don't worry. The drama will come. It wouldn't be fun if it was all smooth sailing. There's still an ex to deal with. This chapter just wanted to lean toward the funny.

TicTac- J'accuse!! It was your plot bunny that attacked my mind and is responsible for this. Thanks!!

Aya-Chan-I also think he has a glitch in the main universe. I like to think of this as a kind of AU, unofficially dubbed "Redflight" where he really is just hyper aware of his surroundings and he lets others believe what they want. Like he said earlier it helps to be underestiated sometimes.

Asher-thanks! Your review was the last email I recieved before taking off for the beach. It was a nice way to end a week of mostly school emails and spam.

PS: I know Slingshot is a jerk in this, but every family has the one (or more in mine) who sometimes acts like a jerk just to be a jerk.

PPS: A new poll will be up soon. Check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay, but it's hard to get in any time on the one computer my household currently has running. I come with the gift of two chapters (ones a bonus) though.

Still no actual action of the interfacing kind. The plot refuses to hurry. We wouldn't want Red to end up taking advantage of Fireflight would we? Guys? Hello?

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

* * *

A few days later Fireflight had to go on a routine patrol with the other Aerialbots so the lessons were put on hold. Red Alert found he was actually disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing the younger jet. With Fireflight and the twins out the night promised to be quite. Deciding to use his free time to catch up on some reports he headed toward his quarters. Contrary to popular belief he didn't spend every moment he was online in the Security Room and he did trust someone else to watch over the Ark for him. Of course, that 'someone' was Teletraan-1, but in Red's opinion that counted.

After a few hours of reading the most uninteresting reports Red Alert had seen in awhile (the twins were still on their best behavior) the security director was settling into recharge when he received a ping over his internal comm. "Red Alert."

"It's Prowl. I need you to come to medbay." The SIC's voice sounded unusually strained. Red thought he heard Ratchet yelling in the background something that sounded like "watch those vitals."

A spark couldn't actually jump into a 'bot's throat, but Red's managed a good imitation. There was only one reason he could fathom that would cause Prowl to comm him with those words. "The twins?" he forced past his spark and out his vocalizer. _Primus, don't let the twins be hurt. _He was already moving toward his door when Prowl replied.

"It's not the twins. Starscream's trine got the jump on the Aerialbots. Skydive, Slingshot, and Air Raid took some heavy damage."

"They going to be okay? And what about Fireflight and Silverbolt?" Red asked. He was almost to the lift now.

"Barring any unforeseen complications they should be just fine." There was noise in the background that seemed to indicate Prowl was moving to a more private area. "Fireflight is actually the reason I commed. Prime and I need to talk to Silverbolt, but Fireflight seems disinclined to release his hold on his commander's hand."

Despite the seriousness of the situation Red found himself chuckling. "I can just imagine. But, what does this have to do with me?" He felt relief at hearing the news that Fireflight was okay. And Silverbolt his CPU added.

"I thought you could sit with Fireflight until we were done."

"You have to talk to Silverbolt now?"

"It's imperative we find out exactly what happened so we are better prepared to prevent a reoccurrence."

"Yeah, but now?" What were Prime and Prowl thinking?

"You know as well as I do that it's best to get details while they are fresh," Prowl sounded unhappy with the situation. Red knew him well enough to realize that his friend would let the meeting wait if he could.

"Be there in a moment," Red said. Right before terminating his side of the comm link he thought he heard Ratchet yell something else about watching "those vitals". Red stepped off the lift and hurried toward the medbay. He hoped that an "unforeseen complication" wasn't taking place.

The scene that greeted him could only be described as organized chaos. Ratchet was barking orders that First Aid, Swoop, and even Wheeljack were jumping to obey. If Red had to guess he would say that Slingshot was the worst off since most of the action was centered on him. He couldn't get a clear view though so he couldn't be sure.

He headed through another set of doors and into the designated waiting room. Silverbolt and Fireflight huddled together. Silverbolt, who seemed to be holding it together well all things considered, was trying to draw Fireflight's attention toward him and away from the drama going on just on the other side of the glass. Prime and Prowl stood on either side of the younger mechs offering what comfort they could.

Prime was the first one to notice Red Alert and waved him over. "Thank you for coming," he whispered before turning his attention back to the two Aerialbots. "Fireflight, Red Alert is going to sit with you until we're done with our meeting. Is that okay with you?"

Fireflight simply nodded as he continued to stare straight ahead at nothing. Prowl and Prime exchanged worried looks before gently guiding Silverbolt to his feet and toward the door. Prowl paused long enough to give his friend a gentle squeeze on his arm before leaving.

Red slipped into the chair vacated by Silverbolt. He wasn't sure what to say which was ironic. He couldn't count the times he was in Fireflight's place waiting on news about the twins with Prowl by his side. He could never recall what if anything Prowl said in those times though.

Sometimes it just mattered that another was there for you. With that thought, Red reached over and gently took Fireflight's hand in his own.

They sat in silence for several long moments until Fireflight spoke. "It's my fault," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Slingshot and I were arguing. Everyone was paying attention to us and telling us to knock it off." Fireflight gripped Red's hand harder. He hoped Red didn't ask him what the argument was about. Fireflight wasn't sure he could remember.

"What does that have to do with what happened?" Red studied Fireflight's profile. The poor mech's face was completely crestfallen.

"Everyone was paying attention to us and not our surroundings. Then they just appeared out of nowhere. We weren't ready. Starscream shot Air Raid before we even realized they were there. Then Thundercracker...." Fireflight trailed off. He would never forget how effortless Thundercracker made it seem when he took out Slingshot mere feet from where Fireflight had been.

A thousand thoughts raced through his processor. He was so worried that the stupid fight was the cause of this disaster. What would the others think when they got better? Would they want to throw him off the team? Could you get kicked out of a gestalt? Be replaced? Would they just stop talking to him? He almost didn't hear Red's response.

"'Flight, it wasn't your fault," Red reached out and turned Fireflight's face toward him. "Yes, you shouldn't have been arguing while out on patrol. But," Red rushed to add when it looked like Fireflight was about to interrupt. "You said they just appeared. And with Skywarp it's possible that's what happened. No amount of warning would have been sufficient."

"You think?" Fireflight asked hopefully. Maybe the others wouldn't hate him after all.

"His name is Skywarp," Red replied simply. And, the seeker had pulled that exact same stunt on the twins a few battles ago. Of course, the twins came out on the winning side, but they had vorns of experience over the Aerialbots and stronger armor as well.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, 'Flight. This wasn't your doing. Or Slingshot's. Starscream and his trine are to blame," Red gave his hand another squeeze. "This is on them." And Primus help that screeching pile of bolts when Red saw him again in battle. He would tell the twins to go crazy with the Jet Judo.

"Hey, Red Alert?" Fireflight said after a few more moments of quite.

"Yes?"

"You called me 'Flight." Fireflight sounded if not happy at least not as depressed as moments ago. "Usually only 'Bolt calls me that."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Red paused. He hadn't realized he had used a nickname. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I don't mind," Fireflight leaned his helm against Red's shoulder. "Kinda like it."

They didn't speak again until Prowl and the others returned.

* * *

A/N: Read and review please. And thanks to everyone who has done that so far (and added this to their alerts and favorites). Reviews make me a happy Mira.

PS: Still got the poll going.


	5. Chapter 5: or where is that fire truck

Yeah, this is just a bonus chapter that explains why everyone's favorite fire truck isn't in this story much. I really do love him, but every story needs a bad guy, even if they're not slinging a gun. This takes place in the vague past before Fireflight's lessons.

* * *

Red Alert wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it on his own camera. The one he put in storeroom A32 after the twins latest prank. The very camera he just happened to check the feed on. The one no one knew was there. The one Inferno and Firestar definitely didn't know about. Otherwise they might have picked a more private place.

The security director felt like every bit of energon he had ever digested was about to make a reappearance as he watched. So far they weren't doing anything to serious, but he knew it was just a matter of time before they were interfacing. He knew Inferno's style. His hand shot out as if it had a mind of his own and turned off the video feed.

He knew his lover had been spending a lot of time with Firestar since the femme arrived. He had just assumed that it was nothing more than two old friends catching up. But, what if they weren't just 'old friends'?

There was a time, a few breems ago actually, that Red Alert would have sworn that Inferno would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship. Not after the fire truck had worked so hard to pursue him. To get Red to trust him. He now knew how horribly wrong he was. A coldness settled in his tank. Reaching over to his comm he knew what he had to do.

"Red Alert to Prowl."

"Go ahead."

Red drew air into his intakes and steeled himself for the questions he knew would be coming shortly. "I need to put in a request for new quarters. Just for me."

There was a long pause before Prowl said anything. "I see. Is there a reason?" Prowl was nothing if not direct.

"Yes. I'd rather not go into it yet." Red knew his friend wouldn't pry.

Prowl said nothing and started typing. "Room B47 is free. You can have that one if you want."

Red almost felt like smiling. That room was two doors down from the twins and just around the corner from Prowl and Jazz. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, Prowl."

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Red did smile. He knew Prowl sincerely meant that when he said it. "Red Alert out. Wait," a thought had just occurred to him. "Actually, could you or Jazz take over the security room for a while? I would prefer to move my stuff before the shift change. Less witnesses and all. I don't want the rumor mill to start up quite so soon."

"Sure. Jazz will be there in a few. Prowl out."

Red was returning for the last box when Inferno returned. They stared at each other across the room for what seemed like an eternity. "Red, baby, what's goin' on?"

"I'm leaving," he responded simply. He congratulated himself on how calm he sounded when on the inside he was anything but.

"I don't understand," Inferno sounded genuinely confused. He glanced around the room and noted that yes all of Red's belongings were gone. It was almost as if he had never been there in the first place.

Red felt his spark clinch. Did Inferno really think Red, the fragging security director, would not figure it out at some point. Was Red really that gullible when it came to the fire truck? Red cycled air through his vents as he realized that yes he had been that blind.

He was about to explain it to Infe with really small clear words when Firestar popped her head into the doorway. "Hey guys, do you want to....what's going on?" she asked as she noticed all of Red's belongings were gone.

"Firestar, could you give us a moment?" Inferno asked.

"Actually, stay. This concerns you as well," Red smirked at the "deer in the headlights" look that crossed Firestar's faceplates. At least someone was catching on. "Do you remember when the twins managed to paint Prime's office that lime green color?"

"What does that have to do with this?" Inferno asked. His voice was rising in anger. "Does Prime want you to baby sit those two every joor now? Those idiots are older than you for Primus' sake!"

It was the insult to the twins that finally snapped Red's self control. "Don't you dare speak about my brothers that way!" Both Inferno and Firestar took a step back at the anger in Red's voice. "If they hadn't pulled that idiotic stunt I never would have put a camera in that storeroom." Not as smooth as he wanted to bring up the subject, but effective. Both looked stunned.

"What...what storeroom?" Firestar seemed to find her voice first. She moved further into the room and went to stand next to Inferno.

"A32."

They at least respected him enough to not pretend they didn't know what he was talking about. "Red, I..."

Red held up his hand to stop whatever Inferno was about to say. "I don't want to hear it. Maybe later, but not now." With that he simply walked away.

* * *

So now we know. And I've officially decided the twins are older than Red. I'm not sure of my reasoning since it's 3 in the morning here, but I'm sure it's solid.


	6. Chapter 6

Been a long while. I blame university life and moving mid-month. Anyway, I come baring a longer chapter than I normally have. To sum up where we left off: Three of the Aerialbots were in med bay due to a Seeker beat down they received. Silverbolt had been pulled into a meeting with Prime and Prowl and Red volunteered to keep Fireflight company. Also, just a reminder in case I accidentally confused someone, the last chapter where Red found out Inferno was cheating on him is a flashback chapter. It takes place before the events in chapter one.

Disclaimers: Still own nothing

Warnings: Cursing of the Transformers kind and this chapter has never seen a beta.

* * *

The next morning, after Ratchet kicked everyone out of the med bay with the guarantee that the other Aerialbots would live to fly another day, Silverbolt once again left with Prime and Prowl. The Concorde was reluctant to leave Fireflight for a second time but Red Alert was quick to promise him that he would look after the younger mech. Only after Fireflight assured his leader that yes it would be okay did Silverbolt allow himself to be led away.

The first thing Red did was take Fireflight to the break room to get some energon. After that, he planned to drag Fireflight off to the washracks to get the remaining dirt and grime from the fight off the jet. The security director pointedly ignored the murmurs that ran through the room when he led Fireflight to his customary table and pushed him into a seat before heading toward the dispenser. He knew the others were just surprised to see him with someone that wasn't one of the twins or Prowl.

After Red returned they sat for several minutes in silence. Red could tell that Fireflight wanted to say or ask something, but he wasn't going to pry it out of the jet. He could wait.

"Why did they need to see Silverbolt again?" Fireflight asked rewarding Red's patience. "Is he in trouble?"

"They probably just had some loose ends. It's nothing to worry about," Red soothed. In truth, he didn't know exactly why the Prime and Prowl needed to talk to Silverbolt again, but he doubted the Aerialbot leader was in trouble. As he had told Fireflight before, it could have happened to anyone.

"How long do you think they will be?" Fireflight knew he sounded like a sparkling, but he didn't care. He had other things weighing on him. Despite Ratchet's reassurance, he was still concerned about the three in med bay. And despite Red's words, he was worried Silverbolt was indeed in trouble.

"Silverbolt and the others?" Red asked. "Probably not even a few hours."

"When are you due in the Security Room?"

"Not until noon," Red glanced at Fireflight. Something in the younger's tone was nagging at him. He just couldn't figure out what.

"Oh. You think they'll be done by then?" Fireflight somehow sounded both hopeful and desolate at the same time.

The childlike tone wasn't lost on Red. He knew that Fireflight really was asking if he was going to be left by himself. "If they're not you're welcome to come with me. The twins are on their best behavior so I can't promise it'll be exciting though." Red was relieved when Fireflight offered him a smile. It was a small smile but genuine.

After Fireflight was reassured he wouldn't be left to his own devises he started to cheerfully talk about any subject that crossed his processor. If he was as aware as Red that they were the center of attention he didn't let it show.

"What do you make of that?" Sideswipe asked his twin from the threshold of the break room door. They had noticed their brother wasn't alone at his table the second they walked in.

"Don't know," Sunstreaker responded as he pushed the red mech toward the dispenser. "Let's get some energon and go find out." He didn't hide the note of suspicion in his voice.

Sideswipe scoffed at his brother's tone. "Really, Sunny? You're getting paranoid if you think 'Flight...."

"You said the same thing about that idiot fire truck," Sunstreaker cut off his brother. He handed him a full cube and shoved him toward the duo.

Sideswipe was getting tired of the shoving, but wisely said nothing. He knew that Sunstreaker took it very personally whenever anyone messed with one of his brothers. The red twin had decided long ago that it had something to do with him being the oldest.

Red saw his brothers before Fireflight and just managed to stifle a groan at the look Sunstreaker was sporting. The last thing Fireflight needed after his less than stellar night was a Lambo on a territorial power trip.

: Sunny, I am only going to tell you this once. Be nice to 'Flight: Red sent over the bond he shared with his brothers. It wasn't as strong as the one between the twins, but it was effective.

Sunstreaker faltered mid-step before recovering. :Don't worry. I'll be nice to '**Flight**:

Red didn't like the emphasis his oldest brother put on Fireflight's name, but knew there was precious little he could do except hope Sunstreaker behaved himself.

Luckily, Sideswipe caught the exchange between his brothers. :We heard about the Aerialbots. We'll be good: Sideswipe simultaneously reassured his younger brother and his reminded his oldest brother about what had happened.

:Fine: Sunstreaker agreed although he sounded petulant.

Fireflight took the interruption by the twins in stride and didn't even falter in his conversation except to greet them. Living with four others had taught him not to be surprised if someone suddenly sat next to him.

Ten minutes later the twins were marveling at Fireflight's ability to single-handily carry on a conversation with minimum impute. It was almost Bluestreakesque. They were also amazed that Red was actively participating in the conversation when Fireflight left an opening. Then again, the security director had practically been an older brother to the gunner when Prowl had all but adopted him so it was somewhat of a second nature for him.

Fireflight knew he was babbling, but couldn't help it. The twins were making him nervous. He never interacted with them off the battlefield. And on the battlefield, they were truly terrifying. At least Sideswipe was occasionally saying something. Sunstreaker was just staring at him with a look the younger 'bot couldn't place. He almost cried in relief when Red announced it was time to go and stood up.

"So soon? We just sat down," Sideswipe was concerned they were leaving because Sunstreaker was being even more anti-social than usual.

"Be that as it may, 'Flight still needs to get cleaned." :It's not you two. He does need to hit the washracks: Red sent over the bond. He knew what his brother was thinking. "I'll see you two after your shifts." With that he herded the Aerialbot out of the room.

"Five times," Sunstreaker spoke as soon as they left.

"What?" his twin was startled by the nonsequitor.

"He referred to Fireflight as 'Flight no less than five times," Sunstreaker clarified. At Sideswipe's confused look he continued. "Red never shortens anyone's designation but ours and occasionally Bluestreak's."

"Oh," was the only thing Sideswipe could think to say. Thinking back he couldn't deny it. "We'll have to keep an optic on this." The red twin still felt guilty about encouraging their younger brother in his relationship with Inferno. That whole incident blew up in a rather spectacular fashion.

Red led Fireflight to the last stall in the washroom and turned on the water. "I'll just be over there," he indicated the benches that lined the wall a few feet away. "Just shout if you need anything."

Fireflight nodded and stepped into the stall. For a few moments he just let the water wash over him. He didn't realized how tense he had been and the water was incredibly soothing. He pressed a button to activate the cleanser and grabbed a cloth.

Red shuttered his optics, leaned his helm against the wall, and took the opportunity to rest. It had been a long night and it promised to be an even longer day. He was startled out of his light recharge when Fireflight called his name. "What's wrong?" he asked already standing up.

"I need help. I can't reach my back," the jet sounded embarrassed. "Sorry," he added as he handed a brush to Red. "One of my brothers usually takes care of it for me."

"I would imagine your wings make it difficult for any of you to reach," Red started scrubbing the dirt out of the seams in Fireflight's armor. He tried to be gentle when he came across the burn marks from what he guessed was laser fire. "Sorry," he apologized when Fireflight hissed in discomfort as he hit what he thought was particularly sore spot. "Did you have Ratchet look at these?"

"S'okay," Fireflight mumbled. "First Aid checked them out. There wasn't anything he could do that my self-repair system can't handle." In truth, Fireflight was much more interested in how awesome it felt to have someone that wasn't an Aerialbot work on his back. He realized Red was probably one of those mechs, a majority it seemed, that thought that only wings on an aerial trooper were the real "hot spots." That wasn't true at all. His brothers knew how to avoid those areas on him just as he avoided those areas on his brothers. Fireflight also thought he should tell Red, but couldn't form the words to do so.

Red didn't comment. He just continued his work, but he made sure to be even more careful. Unfortunately, his careful touches translated into teasing caresses to Fireflight's sensors.

Fireflight was finding it very hard to concentrate as the cleaning continued. It felt even better than the running water had. Leaning into the touches, he felt the small crush he had been nursing for Red flare up. So did his energy field. It wasn't quite an open invitation, but it was close.

Red paused in his cleaning duties when he felt Fireflight's energy field brush against his. Well that was...unexpected to say the very least. He wouldn't even have felt it if his own sensor net wasn't so fine-tuned.

"Red? Is everything okay?" Fireflight sounded worried. He started to turn around but Red resumed his cleaning.

"Everything's fine. Just wanted to make sure I didn't cause anymore paint damage," Red voice was slightly strained as he sputtered out the first plausible thing that crossed his processor. He was desperate to dismiss the incident. It wasn't unusual for younger and inexperienced mechs to have their energy fields flare at odd times and beyond their control. That's why he was doing his best to avoid the wings. _There is no way Fireflight could think of me like that. Could he? No, he couldn't_. As soon as he thought that however, Fireflight leaned further into his touch and his field flared further.

_Well, __slag._

Red was at a loss as to what to say or do. Even if it had been a very long time since he had any form of interfacing, he was not about to take advantage of the younger mech. For all the security director knew this whole thing could simply be a response to the trauma from earlier. _Sure, Fireflight is sweet, funny, interested in what I have to say, and cute..._Red's thoughts trailed off as to his growing horror he felt his own field flare slightly.

This time Fireflight did turn around. "Red?" his voice sounded light years away and next to the Lambo's audios at the same time.

"'Flight, I...."again all coherent thought fled from Red's CPU. Fireflight leaned in only to stop a few inches from his faceplates. He found himself wanting to close the distance at the same time he wanted to take several hundred steps back. This was wrong on so many levels. _He's so young._

_He's an adult,_ another part of Red's CPU piped up.

_He's been through a lot these past few joors._

_He's an adult._

_I don't think he's ever had a relationship._

_He's an adult._

_Stop saying that!_

_Then kiss him, _the second voice sounded smug

_Fine! _Red found himself leaning in the remaining few inches. Right before they made contact, however things went askew.

"What's going on?" a voice caused them to jump apart. They both turned their attention to the entrance of the washracks and the large mech whose frame filled the doorway.

"Hi, 'Bolt," Fireflight managed to squeak out. His leader did not look happy.

_Double slag, _Red thought.

* * *

Please read and review. I think Red has been living in the state called denial for awhile. That's all I got for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah for winter break!! Time to get caught up on my writings.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Those that do own- please don't sue.

* * *

He's going to offline me permanently was the phrase running through Red Alert's processor like a mantra as he stared at the very large Silverbolt standing in the doorway. He shook his helm when he realized Fireflight was answering his wing leader's question.

".....my wings and Red Alert offered to help." Fireflight was giving his superior the abridged PG version that tactfully left out the words "flaring energy fields".

Red Alert felt himself mentally flinch. Fireflight couldn't sound more unsure if he tried. And, he had a sneaking suspicion that Silverbolt didn't even need the gestalt bond to see through Fireflight.

Silverbolt stared at his teammate and the Security Director for a long moment trying to figure out a proper reply. Contrary to what many among the Autobots though, the Aerialbots were not naive sparklings who were oblivious to the world around them. He could tell that he had walked in on something more than the dislodging of dirt.

"Oh, well that was nice of Red Alert," was all Silverbolt chose to say aloud. Red Alert was an officer after all. :Fireflight, did I interrupt something?: He questioned over the bond.

:Just my wings being cleaned: Fireflight answered carefully. He wasn't sure where Silverbolt fell on the spectrum of his brothers hooking up with others in the wash racks and he really didn't want to find out.

:Is that what the kids are calling it these days?: Silverbolt asked using a phrase he had picked up from Sparkplug.

:Wha...what? I...we didn't...it's totally not what you're thinking.: Fireflight didn't realize until that moment someone could actually stumble over their words while using a bond.

:Last time I checked your wings were on your back and not your face.: Silverbolt's amusement increased as Fireflight became flustered. After the meeting he just got out of he needed all the amusement he could get. :Also, kinda close inspection wouldn't you say?:

Fireflight was saved from answering however when Red Alert suddenly seemed to remember he had a vocalizer. "I don't mind." Unidentifiable looks crossed both jets' faces. Red Alert realized that he had interrupted a silent conversation and his statement could and probably was being taken a number of ways.

"I think we managed to get most of it off. However, there is some debris near the joints on his left wing. I didn't want to dig too deeply and hurt him. Maybe you can take a look?" He held the cleaning cloth out to the larger Aerialbot.

_Right. Hurt him_, that traitorous voice was back in Red Alert's mind.

_Mute it_.

As Silverbolt accepted the cloth and stepped into the stall Red Alert stepped out of the stall and took several steps away. He had never been nervous around a larger 'bot before (and that was a very good thing since he was on the small side) and he didn't care for that feeling. Then again, he had never almost made out with an Aerialbot either. With Fireflight at that.

Red Alert suddenly made a connection that almost made him visibly shudder. Even though Vector Sigma created all five jets, at the same time, Fireflight took role of the youngest and Silverbolt acted as the oldest with the others falling in the middle. The Security Director didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if the situation was reversed and Sunstreaker had walked in. It would not have been pretty.

It only took a few moments for Silverbolt to work out the remaining debris and pronounced Fireflight clean enough. If he felt Fireflight's heightened energy field that wasn't quite back under control he didn't mention it. "Now, why don't you go check on the others? Ratchet said Skydive and Air Raid should be waking up soon. I'll clean up in here."

"What about Slings?" Fireflight asked as he flexed his wings. Yup, the left one was definitely better. He didn't want to know what had been lodged in it. Hopefully it hadn't been a small mammal.

"It's going to be a little longer with him," At Fireflight's stricken look he rushed to explain, "he skipped his last routine check and Ratchet is keeping him under to complete it. Now run along." Silverbolt made a shooing motion toward the door. "I'm sure Red Alert has other matters to attend to as well." The duo was almost at the door before Silverbolt sent one final message over their link. :And, 'Flight, we will talk later.:

Fireflight paused at the door and gave his leader a nod before slipping out. He had figured that.

Red was surprised to see Sunstreaker "lounging" against the Security Room's door when he arrived there minutes later without Fireflight. Without a word, he let his eldest brother in and shut the door.

"Where's _'Flight_?" Sunstreaker asked as soon as he settled into the spare chair. While Sideswipe wanted to adopt a wait and see approach, Sunstreaker was not going to take a chance. He would figure out what was going on between his younger brother and the flyer if he had to drag the truth out of one of them.

Red paused before finishing opening the monitor logs from the previous night. Again with the emphasis on Fireflight's name. Well, Sunny had always been more aggressive than passive as Prowl was fond of pointing out. "Med bay. His brothers should be waking up soon."

"That's good," Sunstreaker offered as he pulled up a game of free cell on an unused monitor. He somehow managed to sound sincere and bored at the same time.

"Yeah. He and Silverbolt were really worried," Red Alert finally looked up from his monitor. It looked like Sunstreaker was settling in for a long while. "Something I can relate to." He wasn't above sending his brother on a guilt trip if it got him a few minutes alone to figure out exactly what had happened over the course of the day.

"True," Sunstreaker looked up and noticed how tired his brother looked. He turned his optics back to his game but his attention remained focused on Red Alert. Suddenly demanding to know what his brother was up to with the flyer didn't seem like a bright idea. Maybe, and he would never admit it in a million vorns, Sideswipe was right about the wait and see approach.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sunstreaker spoke up again. "Red, after your shift, do you want to play that new game Sides got?"

Red Alert briefly looked up from his monitor. He was tempted to say no. He was tired and video games weren't his favorite thing. He also didn't feel like getting the third degree from both of his brother.

However, Sunstreaker had asked. Sunstreaker hardly asked him to do anything. It was up to Sideswipe to extend invitations to do anything special. It wasn't as if Sunstreaker didn't want to hang out with Red Alert. Sideswipe was just the one who did the inviting. "Sure, Sunny. I'll comm when I'm off duty."

Shortly after Sunstreaker left Red Alert alone to continue his shift in peace. Now his thoughts kept turning back to Fireflight and the wash racks. What had they been thinking? Flaring energy fields often led to other things. Things an officer definitely didn't want to be busted doing in public.

Another problem went by the name of Silverbolt. Red Alert didn't believe for a moment that the Aerialbot leader was clueless as to exactly what had almost happened. What worried him was he didn't know what Silverbolt was planning on doing with that knowledge. He was positive the Concorde wouldn't blackmail him, but things could get awkward if things progressed. Would Silverbolt insist the lessons be chaperoned from now on?

After the visit to Med bay Fireflight aimlessly wandering around the Aerialbots' shared common room picking up various objects and putting them back down. He had started this ritual after Slingshot was injured badly for the first time shortly after they were created. It helped to reassure the F-4 that his brothers would be coming back.

Also, like Red Alert, he was trying to sort out his actions from earlier. He knew he should have warned Red about his sensors. He also knew he shouldn't have tried to manipulate his energy field. It just seemed like a good idea at the time and it felt good.

There was no doubt in his processor that he did have a crush on the Security Director. He knew Silverbolt would be the one he needed to convince if he was going to have a chance and he ran through the ever-evolving list of objections he felt Silverbolt could come up with and his counterarguments.

Red was older but he wasn't like Ironhide old. Red talked but he also listened. Red was best described as paranoid but he kept the entire Ark safe. And, he couldn't forget the twins. Fireflight had his fellow Aerialbots and he felt having to put up with Slingshot and his moods could prepare him for anything Sunstreaker and Sideswipe tried.

A small noise caught his attention and he looked up to see Silverbolt standing inside the common room. "Hi, 'Bolt."

"Hi, 'Flight," he took the smaller jet by the arm and led him to the oversized sofa and gently pushed him down. "'Flight, we've got some things we have to talk about."

Fireflight didn't like the tone Silverbolt used. Suddenly he knew without anything being said that there was something more going on. Before he could ask any questions Silverbolt continued. "As you know, I spent a great deal of time talking to Prowl and Optimus Prime today."

"About what?" Fireflight's voice was unsteady. He remembered that sinking feeling he had in the break room earlier. That was right after Prowl and Prime took Silverbolt off for another meeting. Red Alert had said Silverbolt was likely not in trouble. What if Red Alert was wrong?

"About all of us."

* * *

**Thanks for all the hits and reviews!!** I appreciate them all!!Anyone else think the Slingshot of fanon (and cannon to a degree) has a serious case of middle child syndrome? That's going to come up in a few chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello all. I'm back after...jeez it's been over a year. Good news is the story is finished so all I have to do is revise the final chapters and post. Yay!

Thanks to all who have read these stories and will continue to read them. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Warnings: A lot of fluffy filler qualify?

* * *

"That sounds serious, 'Bolt," was all Fireflight could think to say. "Is it about what happened? With Starscream I mean?"

"Partially," Silverbolt sat down as well.

Fireflight swore he felt his pump stutter at that. "I don't understand. It's not like we could have predicted the attack. Red thinks Skywarp just…"

Silverbolt held up his hand to stop Fireflight in mid-sentence. "I said _partially_, 'Flight. That's not the only thing Optimus and Prowl talked to me about. Although, you could say the attack was the catalyst."

Fireflight was definitely confused now. "A catalyst for what?" Breaking up the team? Shipping them to Cybertron under Elita-1's command? Would they all get shipped out or only two or three? Fireflight's thoughts and imagination was running wild.

:'Flight, settle down and let me talk. Please?: Silverbolt sent a calming pulse through the bond. He waited until Fireflight did just that before continuing. "Optimus and Prowl feel that the five of us have become too insular lately. They think, and I reluctantly agree, that we should all make more of an effort to interact with our fellow Autobots."

"Why?" So far nothing Silverbolt was saying made any sense. What did being too insular have to do with getting jumped by 'Cons?

"It would help foster a sense of comradely," Silverbolt quoted Prowl's very words. His tone also reflected that he had his doubts about the SIC's reasoning. He had a suspicion his team would always be regarded as just a little too…..different by the others.

"Comradely?" Fireflight remained puzzled. It wasn't like the other Autobots were making an effort. _Except for Red Alert_, he thought warmly.

"It would also help us work on our 'social skills'," Silverbolt added. Okay, maybe Slingshot needed a lot of help in this particular area. "Think about it. We were formatted into adult bodies. We never had the experiences that sparklings and younglings got to have."

"They want us to grow up?" Fireflight asked even as he realized it probably wasn't what Silverbolt meant. They were already adults and there was no going back to a youngling body.

"Not physically. They want us to grow emotionally," Silverbolt clarified. "Learn and sharpen the skills we will need to function in the world as a whole."

Well that cleared that up. "What does this have to do with what happened?"

"Optimus and Prowl saw how _nicely_ you got along with Red Alert when we were waiting in the Med Bay. I think that's what gave them this idea. They're going to find other Autobots to mentor and help us."

"Like Spike?" Fireflight asked after a moment.

Silverbolt tilted his helm at the seemingly non-sequitur. "Pardon?"

"Spike. You know he's in that program where he hangs out with smaller kids and pretends to be a sibling," Fireflight tried to clarify. "

"Pretends to be….oh, you mean the 'Big Brother' program?" Silverbolt asked. He remembered a conversation he heard Spike and Carly have on the subject. Something about having to cancel a date because of it. "Yes, something like that. Do you have any questions or concerns right now?"

Fireflight thought for a minute. "Just one question."

"They'll probably leave you partnered with Red Alert," Silverbolt had anticipated this question.

"Good, but that wasn't my question." Fireflight fought the urge to smile at Silverbolt's confused look. "Who gets to tell Slings that he has to hang out with a grounder?"

"We'll leave that up to Prowl," Silverbolt chuckled.

* * *

Red Alert, true to his word, found himself standing outside his brothers' quarters after his shift. The door indicator hadn't even finished chiming before he found himself face-to-face with a smiling Sideswipe.

"I knew you'd come," the red frontliner beamed as he pulled his younger brother across the threshold.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Red Alert asked.

"Sometimes things go bad when Sunny's the one doing the inviting," Sideswipe shrugged before forcing his brother down into the nearest chair. "Some 'Bots feel intimidated."

"Can't imagine why," Red Alert deadpanned. "Where is Sunny?"

"He's gonna be here in a few minutes," Sideswipe said in an off-hand manner. Too off-hand in Red Alert's opinion. His brothers were up to something and chances were it wasn't anything good.

"What are you two up to?" Red Alert decided to cut to the chase. "If you invited me here to distract me from a prank…"

"What?" Sideswipe sounded offended. "You know we would never do that. It's just as easy to sneak around when you're not on duty and hanging out with Prowl."

Red Alert felt a pang of guilt when he saw Sideswipe's expression. "I'm sorry, 'Sides. It's been a long day."

"No problem, bro. Stress can get to anybot." And just like that the hurt expression melted away.

"That it can. Now, what are you two up to?"

"Nothing," Sideswipe protested. "Nothing much," he amended when he saw the look on Red Alert's faceplate.

"Sideswipe."

"Sunny just wanted me to talk to you. Being subtly is not a strong point of his," Sideswipe sat on the berth opposite of Red's chair. "We're kinda worried about you."

Red Alert fought back a sigh. 'Kinda worried' was twin-speak for 'all threats to Red Alert must be dealt with in a painful and horrific manner. Preferably with fire and/or large amounts of explosives'.

"It's just that after what happened with _him_ we don't want you to rush into a situation," Sideswipe said with all sincerity. "We can't stand to see you hurt."

"Really? Why does spending time with Flight mean that we're in a situation?" Red Alert refused to think back to the washracks. "And, do you honestly think that Flight could hurt me? He's so kind and gentle. I believe he's actually incapable of deceit of any kind. If anything I'd be the one in danger of hurting him." Red Alert was outraged at the suggestion that Fireflight would inflict any kind of distress on him.

"That's what concerns us," Sideswipe cut in.

"Wait. What?" The twins were concerned with Fireflight's feelings? The twins were actually concerned about someone not related to them?

"We're afraid of you hurting him," Sideswipe rubbed the back of his helm. A sure sign he was nervous. "You wouldn't be able to stand it if you inadvertently caused him pain."

Red Alert didn't say anything for a long moment. That was an amazingly astute observation from his brother. "I would never bring any harm, emotional or physical, to him. Not if it was within my power to control it."

Sideswipe smiled at the honesty in Red Alert's voice. "Good, 'cause I don't think Sunny and I could stop 'Bolt and the others if they decided to come after you. We could probably handle two or three, but 'Dive seems kind of wily. Now, why don't I tell Sunny to get his aft in here and we can have our bro time."

"Sounds like a plan. But, never call it 'brow time' again," Red Alert smiled at the change in tone. "I mean it. Never again."

* * *

Don't forget to click the magic review button if you are so inclined.


End file.
